Falling for you
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Natasha loves Tony, Tony loves Natasha, seems simple right? Well it would be if they could just tell each other, or maybe there is another way to do it. Tony/Natasha
1. To say it or to show it?

How they had ended up being the only two left in Stark Tower, they did know. How the rest of the situation had happened though, neither had a clue.

It had all started after Captain America and Black Widow had brought down S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA with it. With all her covers blown, Natasha had taken up Tony's offer of staying at Stark Tower until things died down a bit. The other Avengers, bar Thor who was still on Asgard, had all come along as well for a bit, Clint escaping a blown mission in the middle of god knows where, Bruce lured in for a bit of science work and Steve followed Natasha, still not sure what to do but looking forward to catching up with the team.

They had all stayed for a few weeks, catching up on their time apart and as much as Tony complained, they knew he loved having them all around really. Stories flowed freely between them, nothing was considered classified anymore so they could tell all about what happened although Clint and Natasha still wouldn't tell a curious Tony what had happened in Budapest.

Secretly, Tony was jealous. He was convinced something romantic had happened in Budapest and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, no matter how much it may hurt him to find out. Truthfully, all the little stories and comments between the assassins and the closeness of them hurt. He wanted to be the one sharing those stories and memories and being the one that could convey their thoughts or ideas to Natasha with a single glance.

But he never said any of that or let any of it show. He was just the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Natasha would never want to be with an egotistical asshole like him when there was her partner that saved her life and always had her back.

But then the change came. First Clint had to leave to deal with some HYDRA agents, Natasha would have gone with him but she was a little too well known at the moment and Clint had it covered himself. Bruce heard of a medical emergency that he had to hurry to so he was flying off around the world and Steve had gotten a lead on the winter soldier and he was off following him. Once again Natasha was going to go but Sam Wilson had decided that he wanted to join Steve to catch up and it was only a two person mission to avoid too much publicity.

They had all left within a week leaving a rather bemused Natasha and Tony behind, suddenly rather alone and with not a lot to do. It wasn't like they hadn't been spending time together but, since Natasha's time working as Stark's secretary, they hadn't spent any time alone. Now, they were faced with no one to distract them, neither was quite sure what to do. See, both Natasha and Tony were secretly in love with each other but they were both convinced that the other wouldn't return their feelings.

Natasha, being the professional spy that she was, buried her feelings deep down and decided to try and ignore them, hoping that they would go away soon enough. She couldn't love Tony Stark, could she? He was childish and annoying and ... and ... oh god! He was sweet and kind when he wanted to be and she really didn't need to be thinking like this. It didn't matter what she may or may not feel anyway because he would never love someone like her. Even if he did have a serious relationship, there was always his perfect CEO Pepper or some other perfect girl that wasn't broken and damaged like she was.

Anyway, he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her thanks to her lies as Natalie Rushman. He seemed to have taken the deception to hear and was actually genuinely upset and distrustful after it and Natasha didn't blame him. She had become his personal assistant, in record time because she was good like that, and he had trusted her to handle his life whilst he dealt with things like dying and stuff like that. No, it would never happen so Natasha buried her feelings deep down and drew on her acting skills to act as normal as she could.

Tony was a pretty good actor himself what with faking a smile and politeness at all of those press conferences and god forsaken board meetings. He had developed a mask from a very young age to hide his true feelings, his hurt at his father and the loneliness his genius and attitude brought him, so he also knew how to mask his feelings for Natasha. He too was convinced that the spy could never love him. His reputation preceded him and he was well aware of the fact that he was an egotistical asshole the majority of the time but it was all a mask to protect him. When someone got to know him and he let them in, he showed his true self; sweet, kind, caring and generally concerned for the other person.

But that would never happen with Natasha. He convinced himself it would be wrong, she was his teammate and a spy that had lied to him in the past, he shouldn't trust her, let her in to see the soft underbelly under the hardened shell of snark and sarcasm, but he couldn't deny that he had fallen hard for her.

The two inhabited the tower for the next few days without really crossing paths, it was big enough for that to happen and both had bits and pieces that they were doing. Come Friday night, however, they both found themselves in the common area of the tower, crashed a little too close on the couch. Friday evenings were the times the team tended to keep free to chat and watch films and this Friday, it seemed that it was to be no different.

After a few minutes of polite chatter about what they had been doing over the last few days, they put a film in to watch. It hadn't been awkward per say but it wasn't the normal flowing chatter that it had been. With both hiding their feelings, it made the chat very closed off from each other so as not to give the wrong impression or let anything on.

If they were being honest, neither really knew what was going on in the film, let alone what it was called, both were initially too aware of the closeness of the other but slowly, as the film progress, they grew more and more tired.

Natasha had had several late nights of contacting Steve and Clint in different time zones to keep up on the latest information and both were still busy and wouldn't be returning for a while. She had also made brief contact with Bruce just to check in on his status but he was so busy trying to help that he just made a quick acknowledgement and assured her that he was fine before going again.

Tony, being the genius that he was, had spent several late nights in his workshop, beavering away on new inventions and improvements to the suits and as such had lost track of time leading to little sleep and tiredness that hit him like a sledgehammer. Sat on the couch, he could feel his eyes drifting closed, but was startled awake briefly by the feeling of a heavy object on his shoulder that hadn't been there a moment before.

Turning slightly, Tony could see a head of red hair slumped on his shoulder and a fairly peaceful face, suggesting that Natasha was asleep, not that Tony thought she would do anything like this awake so he let himself enjoy it in his tired state and slowly drifted off, his own head dropping softly to rest on top of Natasha's.

The next time the two awoke, it was almost simultaneously to the rather noisy end of the film. Natasha's face had become more snuggled into Tony's shoulder and his arm was now around her shoulder. Noticing their position, both tried to leap up and away from each other embarrassedly, but they only succeeded in bumping heads and ending up in each other's personal space, faces mere inches apart, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

As Natasha's green eyes stared deeply into Tony's brown ones, they both felt the connection zapping between them. In the haze of half sleep and tiredness, they both found themselves leaning in closer and closer until their lips touched. That sparked them off and soon their lips were moving frantically against each other's and the pent up emotion released suddenly, neither noticing JARVIS turning off the TV screen and dimming the lights down (JARVIS knew of his creator's love for the spy and had a soft spot for her himself).

The next morning...

Natasha awoke to daylight streaming through a window. She hadn't slept that well and without nightmares for ages; she figured that she must have been so tired that she passed out asleep. Opening her eyes slowly, she was confused though, this wasn't her room and whose arm was that around her waist? And, hang on ... was she naked?

Freezing in place, Natasha tried to remember what had happened last time. She and Tony had been sat on the couch and had put a film on. She remembered feeling really tired and then it hit her and she remembered it all. Falling asleep and waking up on Tony's shoulder with his arm around her and then panicking, trying to get away but ending up closer to him than she started. And then they kissed ... after that it was all a blur but now she was pretty confident of whose arm it was.

Moving as little as she could, Natasha rolled over, coming face to face with the man she had fallen in love with, Tony Stark. For a minute, Natasha begun to snuggle back into his embrace before she realised what she was doing and froze again. She couldn't do this. This was a mistake and it could only have been a one night stand to Tony. She needed to escape before this got and more awkward than it was already going to be and maybe, just maybe, they could both pretend it never happened and she could go back to burying her feelings.

Just as Natasha began to wriggle away from Tony, his arms dragged her flush against his body and his face buried in her neck.

"Going somewhere?" a rough voice sounded, the vibrations felt against her neck.

Natasha froze for a third time and silently cursed the engineer for choosing this one day to wake up early. In the silence following, Tony raised his head to look her in the eyes. Seeing her walls down, her panic and surprise hurt him deep in the gut. She was just going to sneak away and ignore him like this was absolutely nothing to her. Well shit!

* * *

Hope you liked it. I've kinda fallen for Tony/Natasha recently so there may be a few like this. Unbeta'd so sorry for the mistakes.


	2. Or maybe both!

Tony wasn't quite sure what to do. He had Natasha pinned in his embrace but he was fully aware that if she wanted to get away, she could. He desperately wanted her to stay, for this to have meant something to her but he had that sinking feeling in his stomach. Tony had been awake before Natasha had woken up and was enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms. He had felt her wake and freeze and had shut his eyes, feigning sleep to see what would happen. He had felt her turn over and snuggle closer and had to forcibly stop the pleased grin from invading his face when he felt her pull away from him.

On instinct, he pulled her closer to stop her from going anywhere and then mumbled into her neck. Looking up into her eyes, he realised that she had no clue that he was awake and that she was going to leave him in his sleep.

Natasha looked into Tony's eyes and saw the pain and hurt and was completely shocked. Was that because he thought she was leaving, that she didn't care? Natasha was torn, it looked like he cared but she wasn't sure. She was trained to be wary and not to feel but ...

"Tasha?" Tony prompted. The nickname sounded so good coming from him that she didn't have the heart to correct him, to stop him. She closed her eyes to block out the pain radiating from Tony but he used a hand to lift her face and whispered her name gently again.

"I ... I ... I don't ..." Natasha muttered.

"Why were you leaving?" Tony asked, hurt in his voice and slight anger at her.

"I ... this didn't mean anything to you did it so I was just going to save us the awkwardness and it could all go back to normal."

"What do you mean 'this didn't mean anything to me'? How could you say that?" Tony's voice was raised.

Tony ploughed on. "How can you say that about me? You don't know that? You obviously don't know me at all? Do you think I do this all the time? Well I don't. You're special. This meant something to me, ok. I love you ..." Tony froze when he realised what he had said.

Natasha was also frozen, staring in shock into his eyes as she tried to process what he was saying.

"You know what, forget it," Tony said. He began to move away, Natasha still staring at him in shock. As he reached the edge of the bed, Natasha was startled into motion. She sprung up and grabbed his wrist just as he started to stand. Their eyes met again and she stared deeply into his, trying to check whether he meant what he said.

Tony was just about to pull away when Natasha seemed to find what she was looking for and a shy smile graced her face before she tugged sharply on his wrist. Tony lost his balance from the unexpected movement and fell back onto the bed next to Natasha.

Her next move was surprisingly gentle compared to her last as she lifted her hand and caressed his face tenderly. Tony was taken aback by the love that he saw in her eyes and, as Natasha brought his face closer, she had one last question.

"Did you mean what you said?" Natasha asked, their faces inches apart again.

Tony was shocked slightly but the gentle movement of Natasha's thumb on his cheek made him answer.

"Of course I did, why do you have to ask tha..."

He was cut off by Natasha's lips on his, strongly and firmly and fully of love that took Tony aback completely. When they broke apart to breath, still as close as they could get to each other without actually touching, Natasha spoke.

"I love you too," she muttered quietly. Tony wasn't quite sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me Stark!" Natasha said slightly louder, humour in her voice. "I love you Tony. I have done since I was working as your personal assistant."

Tony was shocked at her honesty but responded in kind, a soft, sweet smile on his face.

"I've loved you since the moment you walked into whilst I was boxing with Happy. You're the reason why it never worked out with Pepper, why I dropped the playboy attitude. I love you Tasha, so much. I always thought there was something going on with you and Barton."

Natasha laughed at that. "Clint and I have always been really good friends, he saved me, but there was never anything romantic about it. I promise you."

"And I trust you."

Despite Tony's other suggestions, what?! he was still Tony Stark after all, they got up and dressed after their confessions but they didn't end up going far, repositioning to the couch on the common floor in front of the windows. Curled into each other's embrace, Natasha and Tony sat that way for hours, just enjoying the others presence and the feeling of security and love that the other was radiating. Fears had been alleviated in that early morning sleepy haze and, for now, they were content just to enjoy the fact that the other returned their feelings.

Neither Natasha nor Tony had ever experienced the comfortable domesticity, happy just to sit in the arms of the one they loved in silence. Despite the newness of their confessions and the unknown of the status of their relationship now, as it was clearly beyond the friends it had been before but they hadn't clarified it, they were happy.

Lunch time rolled around, making them leave the peace and tranquillity they had been in all morning to seek out food. After lunch they sat, once again as close as they could get, catching up on various readings and research, neither wanting to really do anything that meant leaving the other.

Light faded to night time and it was getting towards time to sleep when Tony broke the comfortable silence.

"Tash?" he questioned.

She raised her head from her reading, a small smile on her face from the nickname.

"What are we?" he asked.

Natasha bit back the snarky reply that would ruin their bubble that they had been in since the previous night and thought for a moment. Boyfriend and girlfriend sounded so ... well she wasn't really sure but the connection that they shared was much deeper than she had ever experienced. Her only problem was that she couldn't think of anything to explain that. Luckily for her, Tony seemed to understand her lack of a name for their relationship and gave her the softest smile she had ever seen on his face, so full of love and a little bit of hope.

"How about boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being and we'll go from there, yeah?" he suggested.

Natasha nodded and leaned in to give him a kiss, hoping to convey all those things that she couldn't say at the moment but hoped one day she could. If the look on Tony's face when she pulled back was anything to go by then she had most definitely succeeded!

Standing up, Tony tugged softly on her hand that he had been grasping, leading her towards the elevator. When they reached the sanctuary of his room, he leant her a well-worn, old, soft tee and a pair of boxers to sleep in, intentions clear that he just wanted to hold her tonight.

Under the covers, Natasha was close to falling into a peaceful sleep when she heard muttering into her shoulder from the man holding her snugly to him.

When he thought she had finally fallen asleep, Tony whispered quietly into her shoulder, "I love you so much Tasha, sleep tight sweetie."

Quietly, Natasha rolled over and met his surprised eyes. She was going to kill him for that pet name, he was sure of it.

"I love you too Tony, now go to sleep."

Her eyes were soft, belying the teasing hardness of the last part of her statement, before she snuggled deeper into his embrace, something she had stopped herself doing that morning and finally feel asleep. As Tony joined her in a deep and peaceful sleep, a massive grin could be seen across his face.

How they had ended up being the only two Avengers left in Stark Tower, they did know, and they knew that some when soon, the other Avengers would return home because the Tower was now home to all of them, whether they acknowledged the meaning of that or not. They were all one big family that cared about each other, although being the tough superheroes that they were, they would never admit that out loud for now.

How the rest of the situation happened though, neither had a clue, but they were more than happy with it and if they had their way, it would stay like this for a very long time. It had taken a lot for both of them to admit what they had, it was a miracle really. Normally both would have pushed their feelings away and denied everything, losing the one thing that they cared about in the process but that one moment of weakness for both of them had led to something incredible that would hopefully last for their lifetimes. Whether it had been the tiredness that brought their walls, masks and guards or whether the pent up feelings just boiled over, they would never know, but whatever happened, they were very grateful for because they now could spend their time with the person they loved, knowing that they loved them back as well.

* * *

Two more chapters to go. They'll be about the rest of the team and how they find out. Hope you're enjoying it. Unbeta'd so sorry for the mistakes


	3. Is the secret out?

Turns out Clint, Steve and Bruce were kept away for a lot longer than any of the three ever expected to be and by the time the three were set to return, coincidentally all at the same time which Tony thought was really weird (Natasha just rolled her eyes and kissed him), it had been almost a month and a half since Tony and Natasha had admitted their feelings meaning that three of them had been away for nearly two months.

Whilst this would have been normal before and they would have been gone for even long periods of time sometimes, they hadn't been taking missions or trips that would last that long for a while now, preferring to stick closer to the family that they were building gradually, they would claim it was so they could assemble quickly or protect the city if asked however.

In the time that they had been away, Natasha and Tony's fledgling relationship had grown stronger and they were even closer than they had been before. They had managed to spend their time apart happily as well now, with one in the gym an done in the labs (I'll let you guess which was which!) so the others shouldn't immediately cotton on to what had happened but you never knew.

They had avoided going out for dates, not wanting to attract media attention, especially after Natasha's covers were blown and everyone knew everything that she had done. Tony hadn't been bothered by any of this, he knew she had a chequered past anyway and he loved her, but she hadn't wanted to tarnish his reputation and really, with their private and personal loves, they both actually liked to keep them private.

So to keep the press away from any news, they had had all of their dates in the tower. It was big enough for them to be able to all manner of different things and never be bored. Natasha wasn't bothered by going to fancy restaurants anyway, that what she did when she had to seduce a mark and it was nice that things were different with Tony. Both of them were surprisingly good cooks so there were plenty of dinners cooked, films were watched (and some played but weren't watched at all!) and many other things were done.

It was common to find Natasha quietly working in Tony's lab, occasionally running something by him before he started spouting information at her on the latest project he was working on. Natasha was smarter than people knew, and could actually help out with some of the problems. She was also a vaguely calming influence at times, preventing some explosions before her mischievous side escaped and she somehow managed to cause an explosion by trying out something new. Despite all that, they worked well together, but it was going to be a shock for the others as Tony didn't tend to let many people into his lab and sometimes even Bruce was banned from there so he could concentrate.

Another thing that had become commonplace was finding Tony in the gym with Natasha. Natasha had been teaching self-defence, just in case he was ever caught without his suit and she wasn't around to save his butt, but Toy was a quick study, having already picked some things up from Happy, and it had progressed to teaching him how to attack someone if needed. He was nowhere near her standard, or Clint and Steve's for that matter, but then they had years and years of experience and training on Tony and it was their primary method, in most cases, of fighting whereas Toy wasn't going to use it very often hopefully.

It would be enough to shock the others, however, which could be fun, and Natasha still took great pleasure in reminding him how much better she was by pinning him down, and if it lead somewhere else that made them thankful that there was no one around to interrupt them, then she had no problems with that either.

The most common thing now that hadn't happened before they all left, was to find Natasha and Tony curled up together on the couch (well that or the fact that they both slept in Tony's bed and most of Natasha's stuff was in his room but that wasn't changing any time soon), reading, watching a film or just sitting there, but that would all change in a couple of days when the missing Avengers returned. Speaking of most of Natasha's stuff being in his room, Tony would never get over the shock of finding the sheer number of weapons that Natasha had managed to smuggle and hide in his room but, if that was what she wanted, then he wasn't going to argue. Most specifically, because all of those weapons could be used against him, and she could be damn scary when she wanted to be, and also because he loved her, but she was still terrifying with weapons in her hand, he had watched her train!

It wasn't that Tony and Natasha were hiding their relationship, despite it being new, they both loved each other and were committed to making it work and they just wanted to see how long it took the others to figure it out. Basically they weren't really sure how to tell them or how they would take it so they wanted to put it off and also test their teammates at the same time. At least it would provide them a bit of fun and they would get the thrill of sneaking around for a bit.

When they had said that they would all be arriving together, Natasha and Tony hadn't expected all four of them to be there within half an hour of each other, yes all four of them!

They were very glad that the first to arrive had been Bruce. JARVIS had announced that he was here and he had also been kind enough to announce his presence, almost as though he was asking for permission to come in like it wasn't his home. Tony waved him in enthusiastically but the announcements had prevented him from walking in on the two of them and finding out straight away, and where would be the fun in that, so they were very glad that it was Bruce and his manners.

The three of them settled into the common floor, Bruce and Tony on one couch with Natasha perched in a comfy armchair across from them so that Tony couldn't reach for her on instinct and give it all away. They made conversation about Bruce's trip and when asked what had gone on around the tower, the answer was not much.

They didn't get much time for conversation in the end though because their super soldier decided to arrive on his motorbike and make his way to the common floor. Just as they were greeting him and asking how he had gotten along, Natasha felt a prickling at the back of her neck and turned to face the vent behind them. Not ten seconds later, Clint Barton slipped out of said vent and landed noiselessly on the floor. Natasha kept quiet though and let Clint scare the living hell out of the other three men when he appeared over their shoulders with some snarky comment about missing out and being left out.

When they had recovered from their near heart attacks, Tony turned to Natasha and gave her a glare.

"You could have warned us he was there," he protested.

"And lose the fun of seeing him scare the shit out of you, nah," she replied, leaning her hip against the counter near where they were standing and crossing her arms over her chest to prevent herself from accidentally touching him. God, this was going to be harder than she thought it was going to be.

Soon enough, she and Clint were absorbed in catching up and discussing his mission whilst the other three chatted amiably. There were fewer barbs than they would have expected from Stark but they just passed it off as him managing to be nicer than normal. At the moment no one suspected anything.

It had been a clear and nice evening so far, so when the flashes of lightening were seen, everyone was a bit puzzled but they had all seen stranger things than a bit of lightning so no one thought anything of it until JARVIS interrupted.

"Sir, I have detected a presence on the roof."

"Thanks J," Tony said as the five all rushed as fast as they could to the roof, weapons materialising from nowhere with the assassins, to face whatever threat had decided to interrupt their reunion.

Turns out it wasn't a threat, well a threat to any kitchen appliances and possibly eardrums but apart from that their visitor was perfectly safe.

"Greetings friends, I have returned from Asgard to celebrate our reunion. Heimdall informed me of your meeting," Thor boomed.

"Bloody hell," Tony muttered to Natasha. "The circus has returned." Natasha smirked in response, but it was softer than her usual and she seemed more amused by Tony's comment than she usually would have been or would have shown. The only one to notice this, however, was Thor.

The threat having been neutralised (or something like that), the now complete Avengers trooped back down to the common floor to relax and catch up, Tony ushering Natasha ahead of him through the doors. Once again the only one to notice was Thor who also saw the hand on the small of her back and Natasha's hand brushing Tony's arm in thanks.

Clint, Steve and Bruce headed to their rooms briefly to clean up and change the clothes they had travelled in. In the meantime, Thor turned to Natasha and Tony with a half-smile, half smirk on his face before he spoke.

"So friend Stark, lady Natasha, how long have you two been together?"

Two jaws dropped, shock displayed on their faces, causing Thor to laugh.

"You thought that I wouldn't notice."

"No, not that you wouldn't notice," Natasha denied, "We just thought that we had been subtle and that no one would be able to tell." She hadn't denied it because they weren't going to lie to their friends about it.

"Lady Natasha, I may not be knowledgeable about many midgardian customs but I saw you laugh at friend Stark's comment and then you were touching each other in a more intimate way than before. I merely observed you."

"Yes we are together, have been for just over a month now," Tony replied.

"We are trying to see how long it takes for the others to figure it out," Natasha added, "So can you not tell anyone else."

"Of course," Thor replied. "It will be most fun to watch them when they figure it out."

* * *

So Thor has already figured it out but how long will it take the others or will Tony and Natasha slip up first. Unbeta'd so sorry for all and any mistakes in this.


	4. The end

And it was fun to watch them. For three normally very observant people, they were very slow on the uptake with this one, and Tony and Natasha weren't being that subtle about it. They were kissing in front of them but they were definitely spending more time together than they were before but the three just wrote it off as having become better friends in the time that they had spent alone while they were away.

What was downright hilarious was seeing the looks of Clint and Steve's faces when Tony bested them separately in mini fights. Alright, they had been going ridiculously easy on him, but they had thought that he had had no training whatsoever and they didn't want to hurt the billionaire, despite what they said about him sometimes.

They soon figured that out though when they caught sight of Natasha dying from laughter in the doorway as she watched them. She would repeatedly tell them how the looks on their faces had been priceless and had downloaded the videos from the security cameras. She now showed them occasionally to take the mick out of the two men and get a good laugh out of it and Steve and Clint took it well. Steve took it better than Clint did but they were still both good sports, they were determined to get back at Natasha for that one though so she was being extra careful with everything she did, waiting for the retaliation.

The team ended up spending more time together as well now as the ate meals together cooked by either Natasha, Tony or Bruce most of the time. Clint could cook as well but he tended to stick to breakfasts whilst the other three rotated who was cooking. They still had their takeaway nights, though, when none of them could be bothered to cook and they just wanted to relax.

Everything was back to normal and rather domestic, not that they would admit to that, and everyone had adapted their routines to fit in with the others, but the three still hadn't figured out Tony and Natasha's secret. Thor, for his part, had kept his word and hadn't said a thing, but Tony and Natasha noticed him smiling at them from time to time, showing his approval and happiness for them and that was nice for them. For their friend to have accepted their relationship so easily and be so happy for them just because they were happy made them feel even better about themselves and their relationship. They were just waiting for the others to figure it out now.

Clint was the next one to figure it out which shouldn't have been a surprise as he was the master spy alongside Natasha except he only figured it out by accident so it didn't really count. It had been very late one night, or early one morning, he wasn't completely sure, but he had gone to Natasha's room to try and get her back for not telling them about her training Tony. He had just a small little prank, he knew it was dangerous to prank the Black widow but it was so small and childish that he thought he may just get away with it. There was only one flaw to his plan. Natasha wasn't in her room. Nor was she on the common floor, or in the gym or anywhere else that Clint could think to look for her. Suddenly worried about his friend, he hurried to Tony's room to find out if he knew where Natasha was, he seemed to be close with her, and if he didn't know, to track her down.

It had been a night they had finally let their guard down and one or the other had forgotten to lock the door. Clint had tried nocking, not wanting to wake anyone else, but when he got no response, he tried the door and it opened. Slipping into the room, he couldn't help the gasp of shock he let out when he saw Natasha curled up in the arms of Tony Stark. In the next second, there was a gun aimed straight at his heart and Tony was waking up slowly, Natasha having jerked out of his arms.

There were several moments when, in the half light of the room, the three stared at each other before Natasha lowered her gun and placed it back on the bedside table before shuffling out of the covers to sit on the edge of the bed. Clint was shocked once again to see that Natasha was wearing Tony's shirt and boxers, or at least he assumed that was what they were as they were men's ones.

Groaning Natasha said, "Clint ..."

"So you and Tony are together then," Clint said. "Why didn't you tell me?

"We were waiting to see how long it would take you to figure it out. I have to say, I didn't expect it to take you so long birdbrain," Tony said. "Thor figured it out straight away."

"Thor figured it out before me. How the ..." Clint shouted before Natasha clamed a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the others," she muttered but it was too late. There was a thundering of footsteps before three sleepy Avengers all stumbled into Tony's bedroom. Thor had some pyjamas on that had been a joke gift from Darcy with helmets and hammers on them, hammer in hand. Steve had red, white and blue pyjamas on, shield in hand, looking very patriotic. Bruce was there in purple pyjamas and looking half asleep.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked.

Natasha smacked a guilty looking Clint around the back of the head whilst Thor relaxed and smiled. This would be funny to watch.

"Guys," That was Steve. "What happened?"

"The idiot here was shocked that Thor had figured out that Tony and I are seeing each other before he did an he decided to announce t to the whole tower," Natasha snarked.

Bruce didn't seem shocked at that, just muttering his congratulations before shuffling back off to bed. Clint still looked shocked and confused and was sending Thor suspicious looks. Poor Steve was bemused.

"What ... I mean ... How ..." he stumbled.

Natasha rolled her eyes and took charge. Ushering the boys out of the room she said, "Look, this can wait till morning. Barton, you're cooking breakfast. We'll explain it all to you then." She then promptly shut the door in their face and crawled back into bed with Tony who chucked at her antics.

Steve was still confused. "But she was wearing ..."

"Yeah Steve, she was wearing Tony's stuff. Let's just get to bed and then quiz them about it tomorrow morning," Clint said.

Thor and Clint patted Steve's shoulder as he stood staring in shock at the closed door before they headed back to bed. Eventually Steve came to his senses enough to head back to bed and sleep.

Clint, Steve, Bruce and Thor were up early the next morning, breakfast already cooking, waiting for Natasha and Tony to join them. They sat there in pretty much silence, Thor just smirking at the other three who had been so oblivious, well Bruce not so much but he just didn't feel the need to know everything about everyone so hadn't asked.

Finally, they were joined by the two, both still dressed in their nightclothes causing Steve to blush slightly at the connotations of what Natasha was wearing. Breakfast was dished up and they stared at the two, waiting for answers.

Natasha and Tony shared a glance before starting.

"The first Friday evening after you all left, we fell asleep on the couch together," Natasha started.

"And when we woke up we ended up kissing and then we spent the night together." Tony didn't want to give too many details but he had to say a bit to explain.

"Then when we woke up, I kind of freaked out but then Tony confessed that he liked me and I liked him as well." It sounded so ridiculous to her ears but she wasn't going to tell them that they had actually told each other that they loved the other. They didn't need to know that.

"And yeah, we've been together ever since. Thor figured it out as soon as he got here and when you all went to your rooms, he asked us about it and we confirmed what he thought. We asked him not to tell you guys because we wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure it out. Didn't think it would take you guys this long and you only found out cause birdbrain over here decided to wander into my room last night. Any particular reason for that?" Tony asked.

"I went to Natasha's room to get her back for not telling us about the fact that she'd trained you but I couldn't find her anywhere. I came to get you to track her down. I was worried."

Natasha snorted at that one but smiled at Clint for the sentiment.

"Well I'm pleased for you guys," Bruce said.

Steve and Clint agreed with that before Clint turned to Thor.

"How did you work it out so fast?" he asked.

"I merely observed them together," Thor replied. "You just saw what you expected and explained away anything you saw because you didn't expect it. I looked at them with no presumptions."

Well, they couldn't argue with that. Natasha and Tony were happy that their friends seemed happy for them and it continued that way. Clint had pulled Natasha aside a few days later to apologise for interrupting them and tell her how happy he was for her.

Natasha and Tony were very happy together and the team could see that. It became common to see the two curled around each other and, for all the teasing (even from Steve once he got used to the idea), the others thought that it was sweet and were pleased for them. They had both found the love that they deserved in each other and it culminated six months later when they watched a very nervous Tony propose.

They were married in a small private ceremony three months later whilst continuing to work for the Avengers. In fact they were lucky that the ceremony wasn't interrupted. Not bad for two people who had been broken but had pieced each other back together.

* * *

That's it folks, it's all done! Hope it was all ok and you enjoyed it, its a bit different to the stories that I usually write. Unbeta'd so sorry for the mistakes I'm sure I made. A massive thanks to everyone who has read this story and followed or favourited it.

Extra special thanks to all the reviewers as well, I would say you kept me going but I prewrote this one before I posted the first chapter so that I knew there wouldn't be any massive waits for chapters. I'm now trying to write several chapters in advance so that I won't leave stories unfinished and hanging but we'll have to see how it goes. Hopefully there will be a new Natasha/Tony story up soon but I am putting another up about just Natasha as well.

Please check out my other stories and let me know what you think so I can improve. Thanks again.


End file.
